So Many Reunions
by The Artemis
Summary: Each chapter is a different way Percy and Annabeth could reunite in the Mark of Athena. Some are funny, some are exciting, BUT EVERY SINGLE ONE IS FLUFFY! Plleez read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been reading everyone's versions of how Annabeth and Percy will reunite at the Roman Camp, and decided to make one of my own. Each chapter will have a different way they could possibly get together. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Percy's POV**

All my energy was surging inside of me as he giant boat landed.

All I could think of was Annabeth.

What would I say when I saw her?

Would she be happy to see me?

Will the Romans and Greeks get along?

So many questions went through my mind.

I looked nervously at the Roman crowd forming around me, making sure they weren't ready to attack.

A large ramp fell from the top of the ship and shook the ground when it came in contact to the dirt.

My heart jumed to my throat as demigods flooded down the ramp.

I noticed a few as they walked down, Thalia, Clarisse, Grover, The Stoll brothers, and I noticed Jason from a picture I had seen, but o Annabeth.

Were was she?

There wasn't a sound as they all piled to the ground.

I could tell the Greeks were nervous.

Both the Romans and them held their silence for a long time.

The boy I remembered from the Iris message being Leo walked up front.

"Ummmm…. We come in peace?" he said desperately.

"Jason!" I heard behind me as Reyna moved through the crowd, but stopped at the front of the crowd, smiling at him, and sighing with relief.

Jason gave a small smile back.

A girl with brown hair who was standing next to him looked up at him.

He shook his head at her slightly.

"It's Jason! He's back!" I heard from the crowd around us.

"He's with the _Greeks_" spat another.

"Hey!" I yelled stepping infront of them," this is my family. I won't hve you treating them like that."

It seemed as though the Greeks had just noticed me.

"Percy!" I heard some call.

"Percy!" I heard Thalia say as she ran up and hugged me.

"Thalia." I said as I hugged her back.

She stepped back abruptly and slapped me.

That set the romans off.

"Settle yourselves!" I turned around and yelled at them.

"What was that for?" I asked Thaila as I turned back to her.

"For giving us all a heart attack! You don't just disappear out of nowhere even _if_ Hera is involved! You could have at least Iris-messaged or _stayed were you where or _maybe just give us one little hint that you're atleast _alive_ or-"

"Ok Thalia I thinkher gets the point." Grover said as he steeped out of the clowd.

"Grover!" I said to him and gave him a hug.

As he man hugged me he whispered in my ear-

"Annabeth. 2nd floor. Room 24. She finally passed out from exhaustion and we let her sleep."

I nodded at him as we broke away.

I exchanged greetings and introduced people to others for the next 5 minutes or so.

I met Leo and Piper, who tensed as Reyna hugged Jason.

I finally managed to slip into the shadows and made my way up the ramp.

The boat was very complex an engineered perfectly.

I just had to realize I wasn't in a hotel and the 2nd florr was the 2nd floor _down_.

As I walked the halls there were many rooms like they were going to be housing more people than they had brought with them.

I moved down the hall and read the numbers on the door until I got to room 24.

I reached for the door handle bt stopped as nervousness took over me.

_What if she had been mad at me like Thalia?_

I shook off the thought.

That was just Thalia being Thalia.

I sucked in my breath, turned the doorknob, and lightly pushed the door open.

It was dark in the room, only a small amount of light was coming from a small lamp next to the bed.

From the light I saw a tall\long, slim figure lying on the to of the bed.

I walked silently over to the bed and approached the figure.

She was more beautiful than I remembered, her hair down and spread across the pillow.

She had on her short shorts and her orange camp shirt.

I let my breath out and sat down lightly on the bed.

"Oh my gods Annabeth I missed you." I whispered to her sleeping figure.

All I could do was stare down at her.

I wanted to see her face when she saw me.

I wanted to looked at her sleeping figure all day long.

I wanted to tell her how much I loved her and wished we could never be apart again.

But all I could do was plop down on my back next to her and stare up at the ceiling.

So many emotions were surging through me.

I turned my head to look at her.

She was on her side facing me.

If her eyes would only open…

I gathered up all the courage I had,lifted a shaky hand to her face, and tucked a piece of her golden hair behind her ear.

She shifted and her eyes slowly blinked open.

"Hey Wisegirl." I said to her.

"Hey Seaweed Bran." She said groggily,then caught herself," Wait, Seaweed Brain?" she asked shocked.

Her eyes sprang open.

"PERCY!" she yelled with excitement.

She threw herself to me and we wrapped each other with bone-crushing hugs.

"I missed you Annabeth." I said into her hair.

I sat up so she was no longer ontop of me but sitting in my lap.

"I missed you too." She said into my chest.

She was crying.

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember me." She sobbed.

"I never could have forgotten you Annabeth. When I forgot everything in the world I still couldn't forget you."

"Why didn't you stayat the camp for Tyson?" she asked.

I took her face in my hands.

"I was to busy saving the world." I looked into those grey eyes I missed so much.

She laughed weakly.

"Again?"

"Yes," I cracked a smile," Again."

"Well you have to be ready one more time Seaweed Brain. We've got our biggest threat yet comin for us."

I lightly kissed her lips.

"It's you and me 'till the end."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Pleez Pleez Pleez review! Make my day!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's nothe chapter ! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I reached out and grabbed the railing as the ark landed with a jolt.

My heart was racing.

_I'm gonna see Percy!_

I'll admit, I was kinda afraid.

_What if he doesn't remember me?_

That question had been haunting me ever since we found the truth about Jason.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Breathe Annabeth." I heard Grover say next to me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I answered forcing a smile.

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Come on Annabeth, we've been on countless quests together. I know when you're lying." he told me.

I sighed.

"I'm just afraid he won't remember me Grover." I said in a small voice.

"He will." He said reassuringly," I'd be surprised if he even forgot you."

"You think?" I asked looking up at his face.

He looked me in the eye.

"I _know_." He said.

I smiled.

"Wow Grover. You've really grown up." I said.

He puffed out his chest, but fell in the process.

I laughed as I reached out a hand to help him up.

"Now that's the Grover I know."

He mocked hurt as Piper walked into the room.

"You ready?" she asked as I pulled Grover to his feet.

I let out a long breath.

"Yeah." I answered following her out of the room.

I was temporarily blinded by sunlight when we emerged to the deck.

As my eyes adjusted I looked out at the landscape.

I saw rolling green hills and a city in the distance.

On the ground stood a surprisingly large crowd of people, all armed.

There was a silence as we emerged to the top of the ramp.

I started to descend down it with Jason the my left and Grover to my right.

As we walked down I looked at all the faces, searching the crowd.

Some looked terrified, some looked furious, some looked confused.

But I didn't see any black mobs of hair and sea green eyes at all.

A commotion in the back ran through the crowd as someone from the back mde their way to the front.

I watched curiously, still walking down the ramp.

I gasped as I saw the person emerge from the crowd.

Percy.

I grabbed Jason's arm for support.

"SHE'S TRYING TO HURT OUR LEADER!" I heard someone shout.

Before I could let go and reassure them I wasn't hurting Jason, I felt searing pain go through my right thigh and fell to the ground.

**Percy's POV**

It happened so fast.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled as I saw the arrow go into her leg.

I ran as fast I could to her.

Grover, another blonde boy, and a few other people I knew crowded around her.

Her blood was flowing down the little remainder of the ramp to the ground.

I dropped to my knees infront of her.

"Annabeth." I breathed.

I had been so happy to see her.

When I first saw her and she grabbed the blonde boy's arm, she was more beautiful than I had remembered.

Now she was on the ground, slowly bleeding to death, and dying.

"Percy!" Grover said.

I wasn't paying attention to him though.

I was moving a piece of her hair away from her face and watching her pretty face scrunch up in pain.

"Annabeth, breathe." I ordered her.

"Percy?" she asked weakly.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." The blonde boy said.

"You're right." I said scooping her into my arms bridal style.

As we cut through the crowd and went to the infirmary, the blonde boy introduced himself.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Jason. I'm guessing you're Percy?"

_So he's Jason._

"The one and only." I said as we ran to the infirmary.

Grover opened the infirmary door for me.

"Hey!" Jason called out waving someone down,"Over here!"

"Jason!" the person said surprised.

"Help her!" he said pointing to Annabeth.

I set her down on a table.

The guys automatically started andaging and stoping the bloodflow.

Annabeth was barely concius from blood loss by now.

I held her hand the whole time.

I sat there next to her, drowning out every sound, looking at her face.

"I can't loose you again.I can't loose you again." I whispered over and over to her.

Her face loosened and she gave my hand one last squeeze before her head lolled over and she passed out.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up and opened my eyes.

I jolted upright in my bed.

_Where am I?_

I gasped for air as a horrible pain went through my leg.

"It's ok." I heard a soothing voice say next to me,"It's ok."

I looked up and saw exactly who I wanted to see.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth!' he said mocking my tone, but smiling.

I spread my arms out and he got the message.

He picked me up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you." I said into his shoulder.

"I missed you too." He said lying his cheek on my head.

He moved of my legs up a little too far and I gasped in pain.

"Annabeth! I'm so sorry!" he said setting me down on the bed.

"It's fine.' I said regaining my breath.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and tucked my hair behind my ear.

He took both of my hands in his and stared down at them.

"I'm sorry the reacted the way they did." He whispered, referring to the Romans.

"It's not your fault! I'm fine." I reassured him.

"You're not _fine_ Annabeth. You've got a life-threatening injury." He said.

I laughed.

"It's just like old times." I said referring to when I was stabbed.

I met my eye and smiled.

"I guess it is." He said.

He let go of my hands and skimmed it over my leg _very_ lightly.

I held back my pain.

I leaned foreward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his around my waist protectively.

"Just like old times." he said before leaning in for a long, overdue kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like?<strong>

**Review guys! **

**I update when I get lots of reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanx for all the awesome reviews! This chapter is my 3rd version now. I'm practicing typing on my ipod and it deleted itself 2 times... her's what emerged out of the dust...**

* * *

><p><em>Please remember me.<em>

That's all Annabeth could think as the ark neared the ground.

_Please still love me._

That's all Percy could think as he took his arms off Hazel's and Frank's shoulders. _  
><em>

Annabeth's stomach flipped as the ark landed with a jolt.

"We hope you enjoyed your flight today on the Argo II and we ask you to please use the ramp exit on deck. Thank you for choosing Camp Halfblood airlines and we hope to see you again!" Leo said in his best airline voice through the loud speaker.

But even Leo's jokes couldn't get the butterflies out of Annabeths stomach.

Percy looked around at the crowd of Romans.

The air was tense and they all had their weapons drawn.

"Cease your weapons!" Percy ordered.

They all put their weapons away, but the tenseness still hung in the air.

Annabeth had to control he breathing as she made it to the deck.

The other Greeks were emerging also.

_He's just so close..._

As Percy saw the Greeks start to descend down the ramp he tried to get through the crowd.

But they just wouldn't part for him.

They all were wanting to get a good look at the Greeks.

But they didn't have to like her did.

He had to see her.

So he made his way toward the front as quickly as he could.

As she walked down the ramp Annabeth held her head high, despite her nervousness, not wanting the Romans to think she was weak.

She analyzed the crowd.

It was a fairly large group, but they were all tense, like they thought the Greeks would attack at any moment.

All that was heard was whispering and breathing.

Percy was tearing through the crowd now.

He heard Hazel and Frank calling for him and following him, but he didn't care.

He had to see her.

The Greeks finally reached the ground, Annabeth up front.

There was a few yards distance from the two crowds.

Annabeth searched the crowd with her eyes, by she didn't see him anywhere.

She turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He's here" Thalia assured her.

The crowd started to part for Percy now.

He was stampeding through now and pushing demigods out of his way as fast as he could.

He finally reached the front.

Annabeth turned her head to the Roman crowd as she saw commotion out of the corner of her eye.

Gray met green.

Both Percy and Annabeth's eyes softened.

Everyones eyes were on Percy when he walked halfway.

He opened his arms out to Annabeth.

She just stared at him with a mixture of surprise, happiness, and disbelief.

Percy urged her one more time and she came running into his arms.

He picked her up off the ground and spun her around.

The Romans stared at the two with utter surprise.

The Greeks just smiled, happy their lead couple was back together.

When Percy set Annabeth back down on the ground they kept their arms around each other, afraid that if they let go the other wouldn't be there and it would all be a dream.

Annabeth placed her hands on Percy's cheeks and looked into his eyes.

Percy put his hand ontop of hers.

"Percy" Annbeth breathed.

"Annabeth" Percy breathed.

"I found you." she said.

He smiled down at her.

"That's where you are sadly mistaked Wisegirl, _I_ found _you" _he corrected.

"I don't think so." she said smiling," I didn't see _you_ ride on an ark all the way to get me."

Percy smiled down at her.

"I'll make it up to you." he said.

He dipped her back like in a n old cheesy romantic movie.

The greek crowd smiled widely.

Even a few Venus children smiled.

Percy and Annabeth's lips connected in a long, overdue kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and I'll update!<strong>


End file.
